There is need for additional safety and security for some medications. The current vials and closures used for medication storage are not safe enough. Child resistant closures are the only safety measures on some medications. While these may keep some small children from getting into medications, they have little to no effect at keeping a teenager or other unauthorized user out of a medication. This device is designed to limit access to only the person who knows the combination. It surrounds the closure on the vials currently used in the medical field. It allows for greater safety and security of medications through easily locking them up.